Reborn
by HitsugayaLuver8
Summary: Sakura has been like this for a while now, cold, emotionless, and unchangeable, ever since Sasuke left. Unpredictable things began to happen though that she would never have expected. Things that she thought could never have happened...guess she was wrong
1. A Past Mistake

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter one to "Reborn." This is my first Naruto fic so review and tell me what you think.**

**Also I would like to thank my BETA Reader AnimeLover4evr. She gave me the title and looked over my chapter and gave me a few ideas as to what I could do with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. This is the only time I will say.**

**Chapter 1: A Past Mistake**

A pink-haired kunoichi walked through Konohagakure's front gates. She had just returned from an S-ranked mission, and was heading towards the Hokage tower, located in the middle of Konoha. Sakura looked straight ahead while the two shinobi at the gate noticed the blood on her clothes, but then put it aside when they had noticed that Sakura had no cuts on her and didn't seem in pain, but of course, she became really good these days at hiding her pain.

If anyone were to look at Sakura now, and then compare her to her twelve year old self, people would see what that one event had done to her over that five year period.

No longer did Sakura hold that happy exterior. No, everything happy about her, was crushed. Sakura had changed and everyone saw this. She had brutally trained herself each day after already exceeding her sensei Tsunade, claiming that she did not want to appear weak anymore. She pushed herself up the ranks into the position she holds now, captain of ANBU. Her medical skills were great and not one to be doubted; she could easily kill with those hands as well as heal. She got the title of the greatest kunoichi in Konoha, and was known for it through all five great nations, but really, all that mattered to her, was getting stronger, she could care less about some title.

But, of course, that was not all. Sakura became more distant, she basically worked alone. It's how she is and it was how she preferred it. Never really was up to working in teams anymore, ever since her life turned upside down. Her eyes though, her piercing green eyes, held no life to them. Those are what really gave Sakura that empty look and it was sad just to look at her.

Naruto and the others had tried to help her many times, had tried to convince her to come back to her old self, but she simply replied that her old self was weak and that she would rather died a miserable death than to go back to her once happy life. Sakura had given up the hope of Sasuke ever returning to Konoha when she realized how foolish she was to have ever loved him. She regretted it everyday, and that regret is what she fed on everyday to give her the strength to push herself to where she wanted to be.

To say Sakura changed was an understatement, no, Sakura's whole life changed, and nothing about her was recognizable, except the pink hair that now was to her lower back.

Sakura arrived at the Hokage's tower and began to head inside before she heard someone call her name.

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN!" A blonde headed boy yelled.

Sakura turned around to see Naruto heading her way. She smiled but it still wasn't that same smile she used to wear.

Naruto caught up to her, "Hey Naruto," she replied.

"When did you get back Sakura-chan?" As soon as he got a close look at Sakura Naruto realized that she was covered in blood. "Why is there blood all over you!? What happened!?" Naruto asked hysterically.

Sakura looked at the blonde before her and sighed, "Relax Naruto, this isn't my blood. My target struggled a little bit when I was trying to kill him," She replied.

Naruto sighed and then smiled, "Thank Kami! You had me worried there for a second."

"You don't need to worry about me Naruto, I don't need people's pity," Sakura snapped.

Naruto continued to smile, "Hey, how about when you're finished with Tsunade-baa chan, we both go out for ramen!" He said trying to change the subject.

"Sure," she replied.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get done Sakura-chan!" And with that Naruto waved and then sped off.

Sakura shook her head then turned back around and started to head to her sensei's office. Although Tsunade has been her sensei for a few years now, Sakura really didn't see her as her sensei anymore since she had already learned everything the slug sannin could teach her, but she figured she would still call her that out of respect for everything she had done for her.

Sakura came up to the door and knocked on it, and when she heard a firm 'enter' she walked in only to find Tsunade under a big stack of paperwork at her desk.

Tsunade looked up from her stack of paperwork tiredly, "Ah, Sakura, I see you have returned. How did it go?" She asked eyeing her blood stained clothes and then returning to her face.

Sakura looked at all the empty sake bottles around her desk and then looked at her sensei, "Target struggled a little bit, but other than that it went smoothly," she replied.

"That explains the blood on your clothes?" She asked more than stated.

Sakura only nodded and Tsunade sighed in relief, "That's good to hear."

"Tsunade-shishou, I've told you many times that you don't need to worry yourself with me. I am capable of handling myself. Pity only makes a person weak and I have no use for anyone's pity," Sakura felt like she was repeating herself.

Tsunade sighed, out of everyone, Tsunade missed the old Sakura the most. She used to be so happy but now, it was like a nightmare that continually plays out and won't stop. Sakura had become so cold she may have even rivaled Uchiha Itachi with her cold exterior. She didn't want the help of anyone, even though she desperately needed it, she needed people to help her see her old self, to show her what she's doing to herself, but every time someone would try she would turn them away, claiming that she didn't need anyone's help and to just leave her be.

Tsunade looked back at Sakura, "I know you don't but it's always good to check up on your student, ne?" Tsunade's face now became serious, "Now for the purpose of your mission, Sakura, did you find anything out on the Akatsuki?"

Sakura looked at her sensei with her stoic expression and began her story, "I followed the guy who was my target for a few days to find out if he had any information." Sakura paused in which Tsunade nodded her head for her to continue, "A few days went by he seemed to know nothing of the Akatsuki. So I figured I would just kill him and leave since it was pointless if he knew nothing useful, completing my mission. I was going in for the kill until I heard some news that I thought I should listen into."

Sakura looked at her sensei's expression and continued, "He claimed that Itachi and his partner Kisame had come by that village not too long ago. I quickly dispatched of him soon after since he had no further information that was useful, completing the mission that we were hired to do."

"I then decided that since Itachi and his partner were around I would look into finding them, to gather some information on them. I had spotted them not too far away from where they were last seen, and before I got near them I had quickly masked my chakra." Sakura sighed, "Here's where things got complicated. Kisame had asked Itachi when Sasuke was going to kill him, or if he ever was going to kill him, and Itachi had told him that there was no need to worry himself with his younger brother, that there has been no sign of Sasuke. But Itachi did say that Sasuke had succeeded in killing Orochimaru and that it would only be a matter of time before Sasuke came after him. Kisame then claimed that he didn't care but was curious."

"So the rumors are true, Sasuke did kill Orochimaru after all? That's some positive news. That's one enemy that we don't need to worry ourselves with. Is there anything else?" Tsunade asked eyeing the pink headed girl in front of her knowing full well there was more to her story.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, but here's where it got weird. After listening intently to what they were saying I sensed a chakra level quite close to where we were. It got my attention but Itachi and Kisame seemed to not have noticed it. It was rather odd that they had not sensed such a strong chakra level, but yet I could sense it clearly. I wanted to continue listening to their conversation but my instincts told me to follow the chakra and locate where it was coming from. So I took off, and when I had thought I was about there the chakra just disappeared, and I couldn't pick up on it again. So after that I headed back again to listen to Itachi and Kisame some more and when I had arrived they too were gone. So when there was nothing left for me to do I just returned back here."

Tsunade looked like she was deep in thought, "This chakra, how strong was it when you sensed it?" She asked.

"It was, I believe as strong as Itachi's, if not stronger, but there was a familiarity with this chakra. It felt like I had sensed it before but I wasn't quite sure on it. When it just disappeared like that it surprised me. It was as if it was never there," Sakura explained.

"That is odd; we'll have to look more into it later. Did they mention anything on Naruto? Or what their plan was?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, they didn't even mention his name or the Kyuubi's name. It was just on Sasuke and what happened. There conversation wasn't really worth listening into."

"Well, at least they won't make a move for a while. We just need Sasuke now."

Sakura sighed, "Tsunade-sama I still don't understand why you want to bring that traitor back to the village. For all we know he could betray us again if we even do succeed in bringing him back. I find it all pointless to even try," Sakura stated.

"Sakura, I went over this with you before you left on this mission! You know why bringing Sasuke back would be in our benefit!"

"_Tsunade-sama, why do you insist we have to bring him back!?" Sakura yelled. _

"_Because, Sakura, taking Itachi down is not the whole Akatsuki. We want every member brought down before this upcoming war causes too much trouble. They are all as equally dangerous, Itachi just being the more dangerous one. Sasuke would be a great help to us if he came back and fought along side Konoha," Tsunade explained to her furious student. Apparently the thought of bringing Sasuke back triggered some hidden anger in Sakura, because she was more than furious. _

"_No disrespect shishou, but I hardly believe Sasuke is in any position to be helping the village he betrayed five years ago. He has no right to step back into this village unless he is being executed for his betrayal. Besides we have plenty of extraordinarily powerful shinobi here who can defend Konoha just as well as he! " Sakura explained trying to calm down._

"_Enough! I have given you an order! Your mission is to assassinate this man we were hired to kill as well as gather information on the Akatsuki and what their motives are, or when they'll strike, and also to find out about Sasuke's movements. Find out where he is and bring him back! Am I understood Sakura?" Tsunade snapped._

_Sakura nodded furiously. She bowed and then headed for the door and was about to open it before she was stopped by Tsunade's voice._

"_I don't understand Sakura; a few years back you would have jumped at the chance to bring Sasuke back. Why resent him so much now? What's so different now?" Tsunade asked with a hint of worry lacing her voice._

_Sakura didn't turn around but instead still faced the door, "He made me who I am now. I feel no need to show him anymore mercy than what he showed me. He left me that night, broken. I have no more trust, love, or compassion for him. Those all died out years ago, which left me with nothing to feel towards him, but resent and hatred." Sakura was shaking with anger now, "He went to the enemy even though he could have gotten his desire here. He left us behind for his own ambition for power and for that I can __never forgive him. I have resented him ever since that day, and my feelings for him now will never change." Sakura finished then continued out the door to prepare for her mission._

_Tsunade sighed in her hands "Sakura, what have you become?" _

"Yes, I know my mission and I will not go against your orders Tsunade-sama, but I'm telling you now that I don't agree with them," Sakura said remembering what she had said the day her mission was assigned.

Tsunade sighed, "I know how you feel Sakura but just bear with me here."

"Is he not even going to receive punishment for leaving the village!?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura calm down, we will have a suitable punishment for him, yes, but we will not execute him. We need his help if we are going to bring down the Akatsuki. Their plan is to capture the Kyuubi's power as well as all the other tailed beasts in order to use it for their plans, putting Naruto as well as everyone else in danger, but for them to do that they are going to have to get through Konoha to get to Naruto. That, or they will simply capture him when he is on a mission which we cannot allow. Meaning that they will start something that will lead into blood shed to get what they want," Tsunade explained.

Sakura sighed, "I take it you want me to go back out to find more information on Sasuke?"

"Yes, but not right now, I will send for you when I need you. But be prepared for anything Sakura," Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded, "I always am."

"Good, you are dismissed." Sakura bowed and then turned to leave.

Sakura walked out of the Hokage Tower and again was met by Naruto who was waiting for her, "Hey Sakura-chan, you ready to go?" He asked.

Sakura nodded in which led to Naruto grabbing her arm leading her towards Ichi Raku's.

"So how did the mission go Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked after the long moment of silence upon arriving at the ramen shop.

"It went alright, mission was a success," Sakura replied back.

"I knew it would be, you're the captain of ANBU after all. You didn't receive the title of the greatest kunoichi in Konoha for nothing," Naruto smirked.

Sakura laughed, "Don't always be so sure Naruto; you may have just jinxed me. Plus I don't need a title to prove my strength."

Naruto huffed, "Heh, yeah but you deserve the title. I mean, you worked so hard to be where you are. Kakashi-sensei and I are really proud of you Sakura-chan." Naruto smirked at her.

Sakura just looked at him. She didn't know how to respond to that. It's not like she didn't like the compliment, its just she didn't need it, she didn't want it. After all, Kakashi never really complimented her or was ever proud of her. His compliments were mostly revolved around Sasuke and Naruto. Ever since her genin days she could see it in his eyes, it was the look of pure annoyance of having to teach a silly little crazed fan-girl, and to this day it truly disgusted her. Now all the sudden Kakashi was complimenting her on her strength and skill. She wasn't blessed with power and knowledge when she was born, unlike Sasuke who was born with the kekki genkai Sharingan, born from a superior clan, and declared a child prodigy, and Naruto, who is the human container for the Kyuubi in which he can call for its power when needed. No, she worked hard for her rank, and with that came the title she holds now, captain of ANBU and the greatest kunoichi in Konoha, which is said to have spread through all five great nations. Compliments and such titles these days though, are wasted on her, but everyone still thinks that she deserves praises and acknowledgments, but she thinks they are worthless and are not needed. "Thanks Naruto," she finally said.

Naruto smiled at her and began to say something before he was cut off by the guy at the ramen shop.

"Here's your guy's ramen," the guy said.

Naruto became excited at the sight of the ramen and forgot what he was going to say, "Oh, wow, this looks so good!" Naruto began digging in immediately, in which Sakura rolled her eyes at his antics and then began eating her own ramen.

The two's conversations at the ramen shop continued on for hours. Although, it still didn't lighten Sakura back up, Naruto was still happy that he could hold a conversation with her.

It was well around seven before Sakura got up from where she was sitting, "I need to get back Naruto. I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow," she said.

"Hey, I'll walk you home then," Naruto said.

"That's not necessary Naruto, really, I'm fine."

"I know but I feel like it. So how about it?"

Sakura sighed and then nodded her head which made Naruto smile, "Great, then let's get you home," he said happily.

They started to walk and already Sakura was silent, "You know Sakura, if you stay silent all the time people are going to think you are mute," Naruto smiled.

Sakura glared at him, "Why would I care what they think?"

"I'm only saying Sakura; you need to lighten up a little. Ever since—you know who left you have isolated yourself to where you let nobody in to help," Naruto explained.

"I don't need people's help Naruto, and I am over him! I have been for years now! He's just a memory to me, one that is slowly fading away!" Sakura snapped.

"Are you so sure you want that? He was our team member, and with him we made a good team, even if it was lousy C or D ranked missions we went on."

"Naruto, I still can't forgive him for what he put me through, for what he put us through. I just can't! He doesn't deserve it!"

After Sakura finished what she was saying they were at Sakura's apartment, "Look, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." She opened the door and then headed inside.

Naruto sighed, "Sakura, just look at yourself. Is this what you really want?" He said to himself as he turned to leave back to his apartment.

Sakura walked into her bedroom and laid on the bed not even bothering with changing into her pajamas.

Sakura was deep in thought, she really hated it when people tried to change her, but she couldn't help but understand what Naruto was saying. She got mad at that thought, _"Naruto, I wish it didn't happen but it did. I no longer see myself ever forgiving Sasuke and I no longer see myself be the person I used to be. I cut my bonds; just like he cut his and I can't go back. I just—I just want you and everyone else to stop trying! It's all pointless, and all your efforts are wasted!" _She continued to trail on her thought.

"_There is no hope for me; I am a tool for Konoha, just as I had asked for when I began cutting bonds. I can no longer turn back from the path I have chosen for myself, just…give up Naruto." _She thought to herself.

Sakura was starting to get tired but resisted the urge to fall asleep. What point was there to go to sleep when she tossed and turned all night and then ended up falling asleep, only to be woken up a few hours later by one of her nightmares that plagued her every night? She never had any nightmares without _him_ being in it, and she really didn't want to see his face in her nightmares tonight. So she tried to resist, tried to create insomnia, but fatigue took over and she was asleep.

* * *

"What's the plan Leader? How do you intend we do this?" Kisame asked.

"Hn, we could always capture the pink-haired girl and use her as bait. After all she has been spying on us for quite some time. She could have information that does not need to get out," Itachi put in.

"If it comes down to that, then yes, we will use the girl as bait, but for right now we need to form alliances to build up our defense. Konoha itself has a strong defense and we will need everything to tear it down in order to reach our goal. But, if you find the girl, bring her. She could pose as a threat," Pein explained.

"She's just one kunoichi from Konoha. How much of a threat could she be?" Sasori asked.

"I heard she was the greatest kunoichi in Konoha, yeah. I wouldn't underestimate her Sasori," Deidara said.

"We shall see how great she really is. Just bring her if you spot her again," Pein ordered.

Everyone nodded their heads and left.

* * *

"_Why are you walking around here in the middle of the night?" His cold voice asked her._

"_I knew you'd come this way…if you were to leave…so I just waited here." Her voice was quiet, broken._

_He began walking once more. "Go home…and go back to sleep…"_

_She fought to hold in the tears as his foot steps began to fade away. He was leaving, that much she knew. He was leaving, and he wasn't even planning on saying good bye. _

"_Why won't you say anything to me?" Her voice was quiet, nearly a whisper as he stopped walking. "Why is it always silence with you? You never say a single word to me." She desperately wanted answers, to keep him here for as long as she could. Tears were betraying her. He knew that much._

"_I told you, I don't need your help. You would just get in the way. " His voice became even colder. "Don't try to look after me."_

_Moments of silence passed and slowly an anguished smile found its way of her tear stained face._

"_No matter what, you just always hate me, haven't you?" She let out a small chuckle that he barely heard. _

_She chuckled lightly to herself, trying desperately to stop the tears._

_He stayed quiet._

"_When we were assigned to a team_ _that's when it all began though. You and me…along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." Her words, again, were greeted with his silence. "We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times, even with that though…I still enjoyed it. I looked forward to every mission."_

_He scowled, his back still facing her, but he waited. He knew she had more to say._

"_I know all about your past Sasuke-kun. Even if you get revenge though…it won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you, Sasuke-kun…nor me."_

"_I already know." She let out a gasp at his words. A smirk, now adorning his face as he thought about his decision, his reason for his sudden departure. "I'm different from you all…I can't be following the same path as you guys. Up until now, we've done everything as a group, but there is something else…I must do." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Deep inside my heart, I wanted to continue doing these missions with Kakashi, Naruto…and you, but in the end I've already decided on revenge…for that reason only, do I live."_

_Her face scrunched up as her tears began to fall more forcefully now._

"_I'll never be like you or Naruto." His voice was stern, leaving no room for discussion._

"_Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain!!" She took a step forward while he stayed where he was, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I may have friends and family…but…if you were to leave…" Her voice grew quiet as she continued speaking. "To me… It would be just the same as being alone." His eyes softened as she clenched her eyes closed, the tears continuing to fall._

"_From here on out…we all begin new paths. I have accepted this and so should you." His voice wasn't as cold as it had been previously, but still held the authority that left no room for comment._

_She let out a gasp as her eyes shot open. "…I-I-I love you with all my heart!!" If you were to stay with me…there would be no regrets…because every day would be a blessing, we'd be happy….I swear!!" She took another step forward. "I would do anything for you!! So…Please just stay with me!" She took a deep breath while he stayed quiet. "I'll even help you with your revenge…I don't know what I could do…but I'll try my best to do something."_ She began to cry even harder now, "_So please…stay with me…or take me with you if you can't stay here. I don't want to be alone!!" Her voice cracked as it grew softer. Her head lowered to the ground._

_He turned slowly so his side faced her. His infamous smirk adorned his face as he took in her appearance. "You really are annoying. There is nothing you could do that would help me with my path."_

_Her eyes grew as she watched helplessly as he began walking once more._

"_Don't leave!!" She screamed as she took one more step towards him. "If you do I'll scream!"_

_Suddenly he was gone. Her eyes grew in size when she felt his presence behind her. Fresh tears rolled down her already tear stained cheeks as he stood behind her, hands in his pockets, eyes closed, taking in the night air._

"_Sakura…" His voice was low, hesitant. "…Thank you."_

_Another fresh tear and then her eyes widened once more as she slightly lurched forward as his hand hit the pressure point in the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. _

Sakura woke up breathing hard, her fists clenching her bed spread.

"_Damn it! Why can't I sleep without having him in my dreams…no… having him in my nightmares!?" _Sakura looked towards the window and saw it was raining. Really she didn't mind the rain because it fit her mood perfectly, but she couldn't help but scoff in disgust. "I can't believe how weak I was back then! It just makes me sick!" She growled.

Sakura tore her eyes from the window and looked at her clock which read 2:30 AM. She knew there was no hope of going back to sleep so she just sat there in her bed watching the rain fall off her window.

Sakura was deep in thought when she felt a strong chakra near. It felt familiar but she couldn't place it…until it dawned on her, "That's the same chakra as before!"

Sakura quickly grabbed a kunai and ran outside to where she sensed the chakra, and just like before, once she thought she had caught up to it…it disappeared.

Sakura looked around desperately trying to pin point it again, but just like before it was as if it was never there, "What the hell is going on!?" She growled.

She turned back around and headed back to her apartment drenched from the rain. Once there she took back to sitting on her bed not even bothering with drying herself off. "I know what I sensed. I know there was something there, but how could it just disappear like that? It just doesn't make any sense. Nothing could just disappear that quickly." Sakura's thoughts about the subject didn't make any sense to her and it aggravated her.

Out of furry Sakura had turned her head only to be met by the picture on her dresser. It was of her and her team, Kakashi, Naruto…and Sasuke, back in their genin days. Sasuke was glaring at the camera, and Naruto was glaring at him, while she was smiling energetically into the camera with Kakashi's hands both on Naruto and Sasuke's head. You could even see him smile through that mask with his one eye squinting and an indent in the mask. Back in those days she used to be happy, but during these days, she despises her old self.

Sakura continued to stare at the long forgotten memory of the picture. A few years back she had taken the picture and folded the part of Sasuke in it only leaving a picture of Naruto, her, and Kakashi. She did this so it wouldn't be a reminder. Looking at him only brought back memories of her weakness, and she never wanted to be reminded of her past. She even thought so much as to burn the whole thing but decided other wise and only folded the part of Sasuke.

Sakura turned away from the picture in disgust. It may not have Sasuke in it anymore, but it still had her in it, when she used to be happy. She got up from where she was sitting on her bed and went over and put the picture down so she no longer had to look at it.

Deciding to think of it no more she finally decided to change out of her drenched clothes and go back to bed, or at least, try to go back to bed, and hope that her nightmares had subsided for the night.


	2. Found You

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I seem to be busying myself with ideas that keep popping in my head for new stories...so far I have four stories including this one that I'm working on and I have only posted two up so far.**

**Much thanks to the people who have reviewed:**

ItAsAkU-LoVeR

i-luv-sesshy-23

ProGamer Kunoichi

**I'm glad you guys liked my story so as thanks this chapter is deticated to you.**

**I"m going to shut up now and let you guys read! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Found You**

Sakura woke up rather early than what she had wanted to, but she didn't get any sleep the night before so to her it really wasn't a big surprise. After all, she was use to not getting much sleep anyway.

She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower that she desperately needed since she didn't yesterday when she had returned from her mission. She was too preoccupied with thinking about unpleasant memories to even acknowledge the fact that she needed one, not to mention the strange chakra that she again sensed but couldn't pin point its location.

Sakura stepped into the shower and just remained standing there basking in the warm water absorbing the warmth it provided. Sakura wished she could stay in the shower forever but she needed to get ready and head over to the hospital. She began to wash her hair; washing all the dirt out of it which felt really good to relieve herself of. After thoroughly cleaning herself off and removing all the dirt Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried off with a big white colored towel. She wrapped the towel around her form and looked in the mirror, "Heh, what's the point of owning a mirror? Every time I look in it I only see my past instead of my present…" Sakura balled her fist and punched the mirror so it broke into many pieces, "And I would rather not be reminded." Sakura walked out of her bathroom, not even bothering to pick up the broken glass, and went into her room and began getting dressed for the day.

Sakura not being one these days to care what she wears, chose to wear long black ninja pants that she tucked into her toe cut black ninja boots. She also wore a plain black tank top which she then strapped her katana on her side by her waist. She then attached her kunai and shuriken holder onto her upper right leg and then tied her long hair into a ponytail allowing her bangs to fall forward.

Sakura, not even caring to know how she looked, left her apartment and headed towards the hospital, which was part of the Hokage tower. She walked in and walked over to the front desk, "I need the check in list," she told the lady in front of her.

The woman looked up, "Oh! Miss Sakura, Lady Tsunade asked me to tell you that when you came in that you were to go to her office immediately. She says it's important," she said.

Sakura nodded and began heading the other way towards her shishou's office. She came to the door and knocked.

"Come in Sakura," Tsunade replied.

Sakura walked in to find a very serious Tsunade in front of her, "Why the serious look sensei?" She mocked.

Tsunade only stared at her, "Sakura, I know this is fast since you only returned yesterday but—"

"You want me to go find Sasuke?" Sakura interrupted since she kind of figured that's what Tsunade called her in for.

"Yes, I want you to back track to Sound and see if you can find anything on him there, but I do not want you to return to Kanoha Sakura until you find him. We are running close on time and we need him," Tsunade explained.

"I wasn't planning on returning until I brought the traitor home. After this I can finally get done with all this nonsense, and I plan on finishing it this last round," Sakura replied in a stoic tone.

"I know you will be able to Sakura, you are the only ninja I can trust with this job, and I have complete trust in you," Tsunade assured her.

Sakura nodded, "When is my departure?"

"Tonight, be there at nine sharp."

Sakura nodded, "And what of Naruto? You know that once he finds out my mission he will come and try to retrieve me," Sakura asked.

"I will explain to Naruto that it's a document retrieval, and that you will be back depending on how the mission goes. That way he won't get suspicious on the time you are away," Tsunade assured her.

Sakura nodded, "Is that all?"

"Yes, you are dismissed. Get your things together and be at the front gate at nine Sakura."

Sakura nodded and then left to go get ready. After arriving home and carefully packing her supplies; shuriken, kunai, senbon, poison, healing herbs, antidotes, katana, etc. Sakura looked at the clock that read 8:33 PM. Letting out a big sigh Sakura looked out the window, "Well, looks like it's time to finish this once and for all." Sakura sighed again as she closed her eyes taking her head away from the window. Grabbing her ninja pack with all her supplies she then headed out towards the Konohagakure's gate to wait there for her sensei to show. Sakura took one last look inside her room, and the first thing she laid her eyes on was the picture of her and team seven with the folded part of Sasuke. "Sorry Naruto, but it looks like your dream of bringing back the past will never come true. You tried to keep your promise and you still haven't broken it, but it looks like I need to take matters into my own hands…just not the way you wanted to do it." Sakura then turned around and left her apartment heading towards her destination.

Sakura was walking towards the gate when she noticed where she was at. Sakura stopped and turned her head to look at the bench that she knew all too well.

"_Sakura…" His voice was low, hesitant. "…Thank you."_

She growled and clenched her hands to where she was drawing blood, "Damn it, I don't know what you meant by that Uchiha, and I don't know why you keep haunting me after all these years, but I intend on ending that this mission." Sakura growled to herself.

Sakura tore her head away from the bench and began walking again. Once Sakura reached the gate she saw Tsunade waiting there for her.

"Good you're on time," Tsunade said.

"I always am," was Sakura's reply.

"Sakura, I'm sorry to have to send you on this mission, but you are the only one I can trust with something like this, and I know you will not fail me."

"Shishou, a mission is a mission, whether it be a painful one or an easy one. Either way I take my missions obediently as should any shinobi, and I complete them without any unnecessary trouble if it can be avoided. There is no reason for you to be sending me apologies for sending me on a mission that needs to be done," Sakura explained.

"Sakura…he is your happy and painful past. I just don't want you getting hurt out there." Tsunade turned to look at her student and as Sakura was about to reply Tsunade cut in, "I want you back in one piece, is that understood? This is an order Sakura and I expect you to follow it," Tsunade finished.

Sakura smirked, "Understood, it is an order I will not fail to follow."

Tsunade smiled a warm smile, "That's what I like to hear." Tsunade then turned serious, "Now you know your mission?" Sakura nodded, "Alright, then I will see you when you get back. Do not fail Sakura." Sakura nodded again and then took off in a run out to find her target.

"Be careful Sakura," Tsunade whispered.

Sakura had set some distance between her and the village but not enough to get her out of Fire Country. Her goal was to get away from Fire Country and into a different country before she set up camp for the night.

After a few hours of running Sakura had finally covered the ground she wanted as she entered new territory. Deciding to call it a night, Sakura landed into a clearing and began gathering firewood to start a fire. After doing just that Sakura formed a hand seal and then held out her hand as fire exploded on her palm starting her fire.

Sakura was on high alert for any movements. Since she was in enemy territory Sakura made sure to be extra careful not knowing what awaited her in these lands.

Sakura's eyes began to droop as she could feel sleep talking over her, and just as she was about to fall into the land of sleep she sensed someone near her. Snapping her eyes open immediately she realized that it was that same chakra she has sensed twice already, and this time, it was closer to her than the other times she sensed it.

After putting out her fire with a water jutsu Sakura took off at a mad dash to catch the owner of the familiar chakra. She ran for what felt like hours to her until she finally came into a clearing.

Stopping in the center, Sakura looked around her still sensing the chakra, "Damn it, where the hell is it coming from!" She said in a frustrated tone.

Deciding to calm down and think about its location, Sakura closed her eyes as she made her surroundings known to her. She focused on what was near her and the sounds she could hear. Snapping her eyes open Sakura looked to her right, "There!" She yelled at she threw a kunai that direction.

Sakura then saw someone emerge from the trees, "Well, looks like you finally found me, ne," the voice said.

Sakura noticed a hint of amusement in the voice, _"I know that voice…wait! That chakra!?" _She then remembered, "Well Sasuke, looks like you just made my job a whole lot easier." she smirked.

He smirked his oh so famous Uchiha smirk and replied, "You have it all wrong, I don't think I made your job easier…I believe you have made my job much easier," he said playing with the kunai that Sakura threw at him.

Sakura growled, "Care to elaborate Uchiha!"

Not answering her question Sasuke just stared at her, absorbing her form with his eyes. _"She truly has grown up into a beautiful girl…no woman. And from the rumors I hear she is well known for her strength and skill with medical ninjutsu. Heh, how perfect." _Sasuke continued to look her up and down taking in how much she had grown. No longer did she hold the baby fat that used to adorn her cheeks, no, that had all been shed off and now her features were much matured and her skin was flawless, all thanks to her healing abilities of course. From what he could tell she had grown in all the right places that only influenced her beauty and her hair was down past her shoulder blades in a ponytail. She was more than perfect. Although he noticed that his original 'Sasuke-kun' had been replaced with 'Uchiha.' That he needed to change.

"Answer me Uchiha! My patience runs thin!" She snarled.

"Why are you here?" He said still ignoring her question.

Sakura calmed herself down and explained, "I was asked to partake in a mission to hunt you down and bring you back…unfortunately, Tsunade- shishou wants you back alive, to my disappointment I might add, but of course if you don't agree I can always take you back dead." Sakura began smirking.

"You will do no such thing to Sasuke-kun!" Another voice said, and from what Sakura could tell it was from a female.

A girl with reddish-brown haired girl with glasses appeared out of the woods on her left side along with two other guys, one from the back and the other from her right side, and not to mention Sasuke was in front of her. She was surrounded.

Sakura looked around her and grinned, "You know, it's situations like these that seem to always happen to me."

"And I wonder how you get out of them, do you bribe your way with sleeping with them? Because your way to weak to fight from what I can see," the girl mocked.

Sakura closed her eyes not bothered by her words and shrugged, "Simple…" she opened her eyes and grinned again, "…I slaughter them."

"You're lying!" She snapped.

"Care to see?" Just as she said that Sakura punched the ground beneath her which caused the ground to break towards the smug woman. She jumped out of the way just barely and looked at the damage left behind. The crater she made was huge!

She heard a whistle behind her; it was coming from the guy with a huge sword on his back. _"Wait! Is that Zabuza's sword!?"_

Sakura threw a kunai at the man in which he side stepped out of the way, "Tell me why you have the Kubikiri Houcho! Why do you have Zabuza's sword!?"

The man laughed, "It was a parting gift."

"You robbed his grave!"

"Sakura!"

Said person turned around to face Sasuke again, he looked bored. What else was new?

"What Uchiha?" She snapped.

"Don't speak to Sasuke-kun like that you slut!" The woman snapped back.

"Karin! Enough!" Sasuke glared at her which by the look of it shut her up.

He turned back to Sakura and smirked, "I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested," Sakura replied which caused the Uchiha in front of her to smirk even more.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin! Go on back I will meet up with you later," Sasuke said not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.

"But Sasuke-kun—" Karin didn't finish because of the growl she received which told her not to argue with his orders. She immediately left with Suigetsu and Juugo.

"That bitch better not touch my Sasuke-kun!" Karin fumed as she was running back to sound.

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if he did though! That girl is hot! Not to mention hella strong!" Suigetsu put in.

"Shut up Suigetsu!" Which caused him to laugh at her, "What's so funny!?" She snapped at him.

"You're all over Sasuke and yet he could care less about you...that's what's funny." He continued to laugh at her which caused her to hit him.

"Enough you two! We need to get back and wait for Sasuke-sama." Both of them huffed refusing to look at each other anymore as they continued onto Otogakagure.

"I'm afraid Sasuke you won't be going back. I have an order to fulfill, and that order is to bring you back, and I will not fail even if I have to kill you. I can't go home until I complete this mission and I don't intend on staying out here forever chasing you around!"

"Hate to disappoint you but you won't be returning."

"Oh? Are you so sure?" Sakura mocked.

"Care to make a deal?" Sasuke amusingly asked.

"What kind of deal?" Sakura was intrigued now.

Sasuke smirked, "We fight."

"And the stakes?"

"You win, I will return back with you to Konoha with no struggle." Sasuke saw her thinking on it.

"And if you win?" Sakura asked not wanting to know.

"If I win..." He paused to study her, "...If I win you have to return back with me to Sound, and help me restore my clan." He watched her reaction and smirked, "If I win...your mine," he finished. He saw her eyes widen at his prize if he won. Which he intended on having.

Sakura regained her composer and grinned, "I don't intend on losing Uchiha."

"So I take it you accept the terms?" He was answered by a kunai thrown at him in which he caught with his pointer and middle finger. When he looked back where she used to be he saw that she was gone, "So it begins." He looked around trying to find a location on her chakra and found out that she was masking it. Very well he might add.

"So you have improved over the years. How beneficial for me," he said knowing she heard him where ever she was.

"You'd be surprised." He heard her say from behind as an enhanced chakra punch was aimed at his back. Sasuke jumped out of the way before she could hit him and smirked, "You'll have to do better than that Sakura," he mocked.

"Do not mock me Uchiha; you have no idea what I'm capable of!" Sakura punched the ground causing Sasuke to lose his balance. Just the opening Sakura was looking for, she gathered chakra in her fists and 

punched Sasuke's stomach; enough to make him unconscious. Just as Sakura thought she had him, Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke, "Damn, it was shadow clone."

"Like I said Sakura, you'll have to do better than that," he whispered in her ear.

"_How did he—"_

"I win." Sasuke had his katana up against Sakura's throat, "Your mine now, a deals a deal."

Sakura chuckled, "Not so fast _Sasuke," _she rolled his name off her tongue seductively, "I believe the tables have turned on you."

Sasuke saw that the Sakura he caught was a shadow clone as it disappeared and the real Sakura had a kunai at his throat. Oh yes, the tables have been turned, but as stubborn as an Uchiha is, Sasuke wasn't finished with her yet.

"I think it's safe to say that you're coming back with me," Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her. And before Sakura registered what was going on she felt a pain in her back as she stumbled forward.

Sakura looked up as the Sasuke she held captive was yet another shadow clone, and the real one had just hit her.

"Time to stop these foolish games of hide and seek. Let's get real here Sakura," Sasuke taunted.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Sakura pulled out a kunai from her holster and charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke put up his katana and the two blades clashed with force, "You know, you could always give up and make this a whole lot easier on yourself blossom, ne."

"Don't call me that!" Sakura snarled.

"You might as well get used to it blossom, because you have no chance," Sasuke taunted.

Sakura sent a chakra enhanced kick into Sasuke's stomach sending him flying into a tree, which cracked when he made contact with it. "I will not lose here Sasuke." Sakura pulled out a black scroll that had the Japanese symbol on it for 'Weapon' and bit her thumb to where it drew blood.

Sasuke recovered from the impact of the tree and was now studying Sakura's actions intently, _"What is she planning?"_

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and grinned, "I told you not to underestimate me Sasuke; you have no idea what I am capable of. You have not witnessed me fight before except for our Genin days when I was naïve, weak, and relied on Naruto and you to save me. Now I surpass my sensei Tsunade and I am stronger than any Kunoichi in Konoha…and even stronger than most shinobi males. You are nothing 

more than one of those males who are beneath me in strength." Sakura was mocking him but Sasuke didn't fall for the bait.

Sakura continued to grin, "Now let's finish this!" Sakura unrolled the scroll while dragging her thumb along the paper inside of it, causing a blood line to go down the scroll. After Sakura did this the scroll rolled back up and Sakura then reopened it shouting, "Release weapon!" A big puff a smoke could be seen which caused Sasuke to activate his Sharingan in alert.

After the smoke had been cleared up Sakura was standing there with a big ring that looked like a blade around her in which she held the two sides of the ring that was not consisted of blade.

If Sasuke was shocked he didn't show it, "Since when could you use a ring blade?" He asked monotonously.

"I told you Sasuke that my fighting ability has changed. I've been able to use a ring blade for years now. It actually has become my most deadliest weapon. You should be honoured I brought it out, I usually don't use it on common enemies I know I can beat…but it looks like you will be putting up more of a fight than I had hoped." Sakura grinned at him. "Oh well, I good fight never hurt anyone, ne?"

Sasuke glared at her, Sharingan still activated. He then got into a fighting stance and smirked, "Alright then Sa-ku-ra," he said her name with amusement lacing his voice, "Let's see what you've got," he taunted.

Sakura smirked then disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms. Sasuke saw what she was planning and jumped out of the way as the ring blade came out of the forest behind him. Sakura appeared in front of him again and held up her hand to catch the ring blade again. She then turned to look at Sasuke, "Not bad Uchiha. I'll give you some credit…most of my enemies haven't lasted this long in a battle with me."

"Or maybe you want to lose?" Sasuke taunted. Sakura growled and Sasuke smirked, "You want to come back with me admit it Sakura. The minute you saw me you wanted me," he mocked her.

"You have a figment imagination Sasuke-_kun." _She emphasized the 'kun' at the end, "You can't tell what is real and what is false." She then glared at him, "And your assumptions are false," she finished bitterly.

"It does not matter whether they are false or not, because like I said before…it would be easier for you if you just gave up and came with me without the trouble, because you will not win here, I can _assure_ that." Sasuke watched her ponder her thoughts amusingly.

Sakura growled, "We shall see who wins! But I guarantee you that I will not lose here!" Sakura threw her ring blade at Sasuke again only to have him move out of the way and for it to implant itself within the tree behind him.

Sakura saw her opportunity to strike and took it, but Sasuke saw through her plan with his Sharingan and had her pinned to the ground before she could deliver her punch. Sakura saw the grin on Sasuke's face and grinded her teeth together before kneeing him in the groin.

He rolled off her in pain in which she got up and kicked him into a near by tree causing a cracking sound to be heard. Sakura grinned as she watched Sasuke slide down the tree in pain from the impact.

Sasuke looked pissed and Sakura saw this too. "Well, that settles that." Sakura began to walk only to find out that she couldn't move. Looking down Sakura's eyes widened, "What the hell!?"

"Shadow Snake," Sasuke clarified for her, "I told you I wouldn't lose this fight Sa-ku-ra."

Sasuke walked over to her in slow steady steps after recovering from the impact of the tree. He watched as the snakes wormed their way around her entire body; making it futile to escape.

"Do you think this will stop me Uchiha? These snakes are nothing!" Sakura said trying to break free with her inhuman strength.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sakura snapped her head up to meet his amused expression, "And why not!?" She snapped at him.

"Because it will only take my signal for them to bite," Sasuke explained watching her confident expression being crushed with his words.

"Bite?" Sakura asked clarifying what she heard was true.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura growled, "False words and false actions!" Sakura only said as she began struggling again.

Sasuke sighed then nodded at his snakes. Sakura felt a sharp sting in her neck, and then all she could remember was the faint voice of Sasuke smugly saying, "I win" before she was met with darkness.

**A/N: So what did you think?? I would love to hear your opinions on this!**

**And I have decided that I will not add another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews so REVIEW people! Lol.**

**HitsugayaLuver8**


End file.
